I. Field of the Invention
The subject of this invention is a device for locking an engine on an aircraft pylon.
II. Description of Related Art
Engines of aircraft are suspended from the latter with pylons, and the junction between the engines and the pylons is accomplished by attachment systems which may comprise various mechanical components. A typical design comprises two attachment systems placed at two different planes of the engine for supporting it in a stable way. In a customary achievement of this design, which may be encountered with double flow engines with an either ducted fan or not (propfans), the rear attachment region is located (in the case of a “thruster” engine where the fan is placed at the rear) at the connection between the turbines and the fan, not far from the center of gravity of the engine, which provides the advantage of better transmission of the thrust forces to the pylon and to the aircraft, while the front attachment region is located at the very front of the engine, in front of the compressors, so that the large distance between the regions imparts greater stability to the locking.
It turned out that this design could be improved in order to reduce the level of the vibrations transmitted to the aircraft by the engine. The improvement represented by the invention was focused on two points: the position of the attachment systems of the engine and the distribution of their rigidity characteristics.